The currently existing art involves several apparatuses and methods for packaging electronic products. Currently, electronic products are typically sold in a hard plastic packaging, wherein a front portion and a rear portion has been heat-seamed together. With respect to these current art hard plastic packages, the consumer must cut through the hard plastic using heavy shears in order to access the electronic product, risking personal injury from the newly cut packaging edges. Because the current art plastic packaging is typically heavy gauge, substantial internal stresses will develop in the package during the consumer's attempt to remove the product. During such attempted removal, the sharp edges of a cut packaging may, and often do, spring-back on the consumer, thereby causing personal injury. In addition, the current art hard plastic packaging, once cut, cannot readily restore the product. The consumer must find other means for storing the product. When the product is an audio interconnect, safe and convenient storage is of utmost concern. Thus, a long-felt need is seen to exist for an apparatus and a method which provides such safe and convenient packaging and storage for electronic products.